Please Don't Leave Me
by SerenityAutumn
Summary: This is a story about Kurama and Hiei's daughter. What happens when her life is in danger. What lengths will Hiei and Kurama go to to keep her safe. References to male preg. Don't like don't read. Hiei OOC. KuraxHiei. ch. 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kaili.

Kaili cuddled up closer to her mother. The three lords of Makai were having a small get together. All three had children, but only Hiei had a mate. Kayko died in child birth eight years ago while having her partially demonic son, Koji. He had brown eyes, and black hair. His hair looked much like his father with the exception that he did not slick it back with 8 pounds of gel.

Shura of course never had a mother. Yomi created him, raised him, and trained him all on his own. And seeing as how this 'is' Yomi we are talking, it seems natural that Shura was raised to be a serious fighter. Even though Shura is only 10 he is very mature and unchild like for his age. Very unlike Koji, who is playful, hyperactive, and childish. (a/n: in my story, Shura has grown out his hair.)

Eight years ago, Hiei took over Murkuro's thrown. Two years before that, when Kurama was sixteen, the two admitted their love for each other. Two years after Hiei took the throne, Kurama became pregnant with a little girl.

Kaili has long black hair that has a redish tint to it. Her eyes are bright emerald green. She has silver fox ears, and a fox tail the color of her hair. Unlike both Shura and Koji, Kaili is shy and she keeps to herself until she gets to know someone. Of course being a princess, she is spoiled by her loving parents, but she's not a spoiled brat. Her parents are and have always been there for her, and she has never been apart from them.

Kaili sat in Kurama's lap, with a blanket covering her body and head. She had fallen asleep before Yomi and Yusuke had gotten there, and Kurama had covered up her face with the blanket to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"Lord Kurama, can we please see what she looks like now?" Koji asked anxiously. The curious boy had been begging Kurama to let him see his daughter for the past 30 minutes.

"Koji!" Koji's head snapped towards his father. "She's asleep. Leave Kurama alone about it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir." Koji sighed. Kurama smiled as the disappointed look crossed the boys face. (Remember, Koji is more human that demon so he's less mature at eight and more curious.)

Koji's face brightened up almost immediately as something caught his eye. Koji groped the black piece of fur. "What's this?" Koji pulled on the fur not waiting for an answer.

Kurama had just enough time to panic before a loud yelp erupted from under the blanket. Koji jumped back abruptly. Kaili's face appeared from behind the blanket. As she sat up the blanket fell from her shoulders. As she looked at her father, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked gently. Slowly Kaili nodded to her mother as she wiped the unshed tears from her eyes with her fists.

When Yusuke sent Koji a death glare, he quickly apologized to the young fox. "I'm sorry!" He panicked.

All focus was directed from Koji and Kaili as Hiei approached the small group. As he sat next to his mate and child in the empty chair, Kaili jumped into her father's arms. "So, how did the meeting go?" Kurama asked his mate.

"Not well." Hiei growled. "Those damn demons just don't give up. The wont quit asking me for land separate from the city, so they can have their own homeland. You two had better watch out. When they don't get what they want from me, they'll most likely come to one of you." Hiei finished with a scowl.

"Those demons are not allowed to enter Gandarra. They are outcasts and will be decapitated as soon as they even attempt to enter my city." Yomi growled.

"Yomi, I don't think you have to worry about that. If these meetings last much longer I think Hiei might personally rip out their lungs." Kurama laughed slightly.

"You know, Hiei, I think solidifying Alaric's location into an actual city has caused you more problems than before." Yusuke laughed.

"It might have caused me more problems from demons outside of Alaric, but it has been the best thing for my people. And with the concern of how many people have actually had problems with my choice, I haven't had any complaints from anyone in Alaric." Hiei said calmly, ending the conversation.

Kaili slid off of her father's lap and stood on the ground in between her seated parents. She turned her head around to look at her backside. She rubbed her behind with a frown on her face.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Kurama asked his daughter. Kaili turned her head to look at her mother, but kept her hand on her tail.

"It's sore." The fire fox whimpered back.

Hiei eyed his daughter and let a low growl erupt from his throat. "Why, what happened?"

Before either foxes could answer, Koji jumped at Hiei's question. "I'm sorry Lord Hiei. It was my fault. I didn't know what it was so I pulled it. It'll never happen again, I swear!" The brown eyed boy panicked.

When Hiei went to stand up, Kurama held him back. "Hiei, he said he was sorry. It was an honest mistake, just leave him alone. Though…" Kurama said turning his attention to Koji, "It's not Hiei or I that you should be apologizing to."

Kaili accepted Koji's apology, but for the rest of the evening she tried to avoid him. In the end she gave up. Every second that he had the chance, he was talking to her. Because she was a nice person the young fox couldn't bring herself to hurt the boy's feelings, so she decided that she had to go somewhere he wouldn't bother her. Hiei's lap.

That night, Kurama and Hiei got Kaili ready for bed. Hiei sat on the edge of the canopy bed by his daughter's feet, while on the other side Kurama lie beside her with his arm propping her head up.

"So, Angel, did you have fun?" Hiei asked his daughter.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet Lord Yusuke and Lord Yomi, and I guess Shura's okay, but he's too serious." Kaili said innocently.

"What about Koji?" The redhead asked, knowing that the girl had been annoyed with the 'lost puppy'.

"I think he's and idiot." Kaili answered honestly.

"Kaili!" Kurama half-heartedly scolded. Hiei merely smirked at his daughter.

"Well, he wouldn't leave me alone. My tail is still sore, and he expects me to be all ready and willing to talk to him when he pulled my tail. I don't think so." Kaili retorted, sticking her nose in the air.

"Hiei, stop encouraging her!"

"I didn't do it. She did this of her own accord." Hiei replied still smirking. "Well it's getting late, and I still haven't had my shower. You two go ahead and get comfortable. I'll be back soon." He said leaving.

"Alright, let's get to bed." Kurama said getting up and pulling the covers back. Kaili quickly jumped up and began to jump up and down on the fluffy bed.

"But I'm not ready to go to bed. It's too early." Kaili commented, still jumping on the bed. Kurama glanced at the clock. 'Did she get into coffee or something? She's usually out by now.' "It's ten thirty. It really is too late for you to be up."

"I can't help it. Today was too exciting. I can't sleep now." Kaili replied, still jumping.

"Alright, I'll let you stay up for now, but as soon as your father gets in here, you have to go to sleep. He's had a long day and I don't think he wants to sleep with a fox jumping in his bed." The elder fox answered with a smirk.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly, and Kurama was surprised at his daughter's stamina at this late hour. She hadn't stopped jumping the whole time. Hiei came in a few seconds later and merely smirked at his daughter. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"Mommy said I could stay up until you got back." The girl said. Hiei raised and eyebrow at his mate. Kurama was hardly ever lenient about Kaili's bed time.

"She said the day was too exciting for her, and I can't really blame her. Besides, she's gotten older, I think it's about time we moved her bedtime up, but only to about nine or nine fifteen." Kurama replied, laughing as his daughter shouted out in celebration. "But I said when he gets back you have to go to bed."

Kaili jumped down, and settled herself in the middle of the king size bed. Hiei pulled the covers back on the window side of the bed (as usual) and scooted to the middle with his two foxes.

Kaili's voice sounded through the big room as she spoke, "You know, I really miss sleeping with you."

"But you've slept with us for the past three nights." Kurama replied.

"I know, but before that it had been a long time since I had. I just wanted to let you know I missed it. I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy." Kaili said, her voice finally slurring together as sleep pulled at her emerald eyes.

"We love you too, Angel." Hiei replied running his fingers through the girl's hair. A few seconds later the couple heard the long drawn out breaths that signaled that the girl was fast asleep.

"Hiei, how are we going to tell her what's gong on? Botan's coming tomorrow and we still haven't mentioned anything. She's never been away from us, how is she gonna take it. I don't even know if I can take it." Kurama said as tears threatened to spill form his eyes.

"It will be okay, Fox. Yukina will take good care of her, and she promised to take Kaili to see Shiori as often as possible." Hiei reassured, putting his hand on the redhead's cheek, and brushing the tears away with his thumb.

Me-Okay guys, there it is. My new story. Umm I have a few question for you to answer, and you can either just review you answer or just email me.

?1-Should I make Kaili refer to Kurama as a masculine or feminine parent?

?2-No mater what Kaili calls Kurama what should be her title for Hiei? Papa or Daddy?

Note-If Kurama turns out to be a masculine name, know that what you choose Hiei's title to be also decides what Kaili calls Kurama. I do accept annonimus (sp?) reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Me- Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been having computer problems as of late, and I haven't gotten a chance to update. Just recently I updated my other story as well so I am trying hard to catch everything up.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Even with her bedtime being so late, Kaili surprised Kurama when she woke up at eight o'clock, which was about thirty to forty-five minutes earlier that when she usually go up.

Opening her eyes, she saw her mother brushing out his red locks. He had yet to put his shirt on because of that fact, and he didn't want to have to change shirts when his hair got the first one wet.

Walking across the bed, the red raven sat up on her knees, and raised her ki as she began to run her fingers through the crimson locks. Kaili quickly learned from her father that drying Kurama's hair with her energy and fingers could relax him even on his most stressful of days.

After about three minutes the redhead's hair was completely dry. He turned around and swooped his daughter into his arms. "Thank you, Angel. I needed that." He said hugging her close to his chest.

"You're welcome, Mommy." When the two finally released from the hug, Kaili jumped off the bed, and walked through the door that joined her room to her parents'"

Entering her walk in closet, Kaili took a few moments to decide what she wanted to wear. Because of the bright sunny weather, she only needed to look at one part of the huge closet, but she had so many dresses for each season it still took a while. Finally she decided to go with the magenta sun dress Hiei bought her at eh bizarre last month. Just as she was about to put on her usual white sandals, Kurama walked into the closet.

"Are you almost ready for me to fix your hair?"

"Almost, just gotta buckle my sandals… there. All done." Kaili walked over and sat at the vanity table her parents bought her when she was three. (She is soooo spoiled).

Pulling out the braid that he usually puts in her hair the night before, Kurama ran his fingers through the braid. The silver fox grabbed the hair brush in front of his daughter, and brushed out the waves that the braid usually caused. Grabbing a matching ponytail holder and ribbon, Kurama pulled half of the hair up into a ponytail, before pulling the pink ribbon around the small bit of hair and tying it into a bow.

hollering a quick "Thank you, Mommy." Before rushing out the door, Kaili raced to Murkuro's office. Peeking the top half of her head into the doorway, the young fox was relieved to see the woman look up form her paperwork and smile at the large innocent emeralds staring up at her.

Inviting the small kitsune in, Murkuro set her work aside."Good morning, Little One. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Good morning, Grandma. I was just wondering if you knew where Daddy was?" Kaile said, stepping inside of the small office, before removing the ruffles from her dress.

"Yes, Sweetheart. He's in the meeting hall. There was a fire this morning, and the guy blamed his neighbor, insisting that he lit the fire on purpose."

"Hm." Kaili hummed aloud to herself. She was apparently contemplating the situation. "Thank you, Grandma." She suddenly called out before rushing out of the office.

Murkuro smiled after the girl. She was always taking on the big problem, and solving them quite well. She definitely got her smarts from Kurama.

Though she wasn't in any hurry, her energetic nature found Kaili running to the meeting hall. Coming upon the ceiling high double doors, the red raven groped the doorknob just above her head before, as quietly as she could, opening one of the two doors.

Apparently catching the rooms occupants off guard, one of the lower class demons in the room paused mid-sentence, and all eyes turned to the little pink figure who just entered the room.

Though he didn't let anyone see, Hiei smirked at the fact that his small six-year-old just entered a room full of all kinds of dirty lower class demons, and not to mention being the center of attention, and didn't even flinch, but instead, held her head up and walked boldly around the table, as if she were the most powerful demon in all of Makai.

Kaili reached her father's side, and she placed her small hands on his arm as it rested on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "Angel, what are you doing in here. You know your not suppose to be in here when I have a meeting in session." Hiei questioned, leaning his head down so he could whisper.

"I know, but you promised me you would take me to get a kitty today." She whispered back innocently.

"So I did. Well, Angel, unless you can find a way to speed up this meeting, it's going to have to wait."

Not getting the sad expression he had prepared himself for, Hiei raised and eyebrow at the sparkle that had just found itself in his daughter's eyes. Kaili had just become so overjoyed with the fact that her father had just given her permission to take over this meeting if she had probable cause to.

Turning away from her father, Kaili stood up into the chair, and nimble stepped onto the table. Hiei watched wide eyed as the fox confidently faced the lower class demons before her. All eyes were now watching the small child intently.

"Alright, who is the accused?" Hiei let a smile slid across his face as he leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest, and watched his daughter take charge over the matter at hand.

Kaili locked eyes with a green, one horned demon who shakily raised his hand. Though she was only six, he knew if he made a wrong move Lord Hiei would fry his ass.

"And who is the accuser?" She asked as the demon sitting opposite raised his hand. "So who are you?" Kaili asked pointing to the third demon present.

"I am a witness to the accused's alibi."

"And you two are neighbors, correct?" Kali asked, referring to the opposers, and receiving two nods. "So, you two have been at each other's throats for a while, and when a fire started in _your_ front yard _you_ just assumed you'd accuse him of starting the fire, or you saw him do it?"

"Well, I didn't see him do it-"

"So you assumed?"

"Well maybe-"

"'Well maybe' is not an answer. Either you did or you didn't see him do it. Which is it?!" Kaili asked him sternly.

'She must really want that that can.' Hiei though to himself.

"Yes!" The demon said abruptly.

"What is your alibi for last night and yesterday?" The small child asked, redirecting her attention and calming her voice dramatically.

"I was over at his house with a couple of friends playing rugby."

"And you confirm this?" The girl asked the other demon and receiving a nod.

"Sirs, were either of you by chance burning anything yesterday?" She asked both demons.

"Yes, I was miss. In my front yard I was burning trash and a few branches that littered my yard from the storm from the night before." The accusee announced to the room.

"Do either of you remember what the weather was like last night as well?"

"Yes , Ma'am. It was slightly windy at first, but it settled down at about twelve this morning. We were out all night until it started raining soon after." The green demon commented.

"Sir, did you ever sit down to consider that maybe the wind more that likely blew and ember, from you fire, across the yard, and quickly caught fire on the dead grass?" Kaili asked, making the demon's and Hiei's eyes go wide. "That's what I thought. You're lucky the ran that came afterwards put it out, and protected you house and you form being burnt to a crisp. Now, the next time something like this happens, try not to assume that your neighbor is the cause, just because you don't like him. After all, you know what they say about assuming." And with that Kaili lept off the table, and headed out the door, with Hiei at her heels as he kept his composure as best he could.

When the two exited the double doors, Kurama was leaning against the wall that was across the hall. "Now, how did I know you were going to interrupt your father's meeting. Kaili, how many times have-"

"Kurama, relax. This little thing actually brought the meeting to a close rather quickly. She actually solved the problem that we were trying to fix in there." Hiei interrupted calmly, causing Kaili to blush at his praise.

"Really?" The redhead asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she gave this asshole a run for his money. I was very proud of her." Hiei said as he started to tell Kurama the whole story.

The story Kurama heard left him with wide eyes. "She actually did that?" The redhead asked, regaining his composure.

"Yup. Daddy, can we go get my kitty now?" Kaili asked tugging on Hiei's sleeve.

"Yes, Angel. Kurama, do you want to come with us?"

"That is up to Kaili. You, are the one that promised you would take her."

"Yes, Mommy, come with us, pleeeaaasee." Kaili begged, pulling Kurama down the hall by his hand.

"Okay, Angel, calm down. The bizzare will be open until sundown today." Kurama chuckled, grabbing his daughter's other hand.

"Yeah, but if we don't hurry, someone will probably buy the cat I want."

"If that happens, we'll just find them and make them sell it to _you_." Hiei smirked, knowing Kaili would never stand for that.

"Daddy, that's so mean. We we can't do that. It's not fair." She said, putting her hands on her hips, and making the cutest face either male had ever seen.

* * *

Me- Well that's it guys. I wonder for those of you who have read her stories, if you notice that her writing greatly influences mine. This is my first HieixKurama fic so I guess you could say I'm trying to learn from the best. I'll update as soon as possible, but until then R&R.


End file.
